


Ursa Major

by smokeytaboo



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smile Era, brian talks about the stars, roger has a public sex kink, roger is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeytaboo/pseuds/smokeytaboo
Summary: Roger wants to go for a drive.





	Ursa Major

There’s not a lot of nights like this one.

As Roger makes his way to the car from the venue, he raises his face up to the fresh October air and puts his arms up over his head, the gold of his jacket reflecting with his movements. From behind, Brian watches Roger and smiles as he turns to him.

“It feels fucking amazing,” Roger says.

Brian hums in agreement, catching up to Roger and walking alongside him. It’s been unbearably hot for the past few weeks, Summer not quite loosening its grip on the weather.

Roger is still high on adrenaline, Brian noticing it in his walk, his voice. Their hands brush together as they walk. Brian resists the urge to lace Roger’s fingers with his. The venue they had just performed at is in the middle of a busy downtown strip, crowds of people making their way out from nightclubs. He didn’t want anyone drunk and stupid giving them a problem.

They make it to the car in a now vacant lot, Roger slouching in the passenger seat as he slams the door shut. His hands are on Brian almost immediately, body warm against his, pressing soft kisses on the side of his neck.

“You did so well, Bri. Fucking incredible. I don’t think we’ll have a show like that again for ages,” he whispers. Brian breathes out, turning his face to meet his before leaning in to kiss Roger softly, hand resting at the side of Roger’s face. He thinks about how soft his lips are as they kiss, how good he smells. His hair is still slightly damp and fragrant from the shower they took at the venue.

“Do we need to wait for Tim?” Brian asks between kisses. Roger hums against his lips.

“Nope, met up with some guy backstage. Told me he’ll be back at the flat later on. Going for a drink or something, I suppose.” Roger is playing with Brian’s curls, a small smile on his face.

Brian nods, leaning back in for another kiss that Roger quickly deepens. He pulls away suddenly, and it’s dark inside the car but Brian catches Roger’s eyes light up.

“Hey, you wanna go for a drive?” the blonde asks, squeezing Brian’s arm. They’ve done this quite a few times, and it’s late, but Roger’s excitement always seems to stir up in Brian, and this night felt different anyway. He was buzzing, happier than he’s been in a long time and wanted to make it last a few more hours.

\---

Roger’s hair is whipping against the backseat as he sings to the radio, flashes of red igniting his features. Brian hums softly, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the wheel. It feels like it’s just them on the road. Brian isn’t sure exactly where they are now, passing thoughtlessly through roads for about half an hour. Brian makes a right turn and reaches an unfamiliar park that’s a little difficult to see. It’s situated in the middle of a spiraling walk track and a wide and dense expanse of old trees. It intrigues Roger. Brian slows down at the request of the other man and parks next to it.

“It’s a bit eerie, isn’t it?” Brian says.

Roger shrugs, and then he’s undoing his seat-belt. He opens the door, climbing out the seat.

“Where are you going?” Brian asks,

Roger is smiling at him from outside as he walks up to the park entrance. He gestures at him to follow. Brian does, following him up the street.

\---

Sitting down with Roger in the grass in the dead of night wasn’t on Brian’s to-do list, but this was nice. Really nice. The ground was soft below them and the air was silent. The moon casts a comforting glow, and the stars above them was Brian’s favorite part.

“I can see Cassiopeia,” Brian says. Roger turns his head slightly, their foreheads brushing together.

“Where’s that?”

“Right here...” Brian points at a section in the sky. “It’s kind of like a sideways ‘M’, you see? Just a little to the right of Ursa Major.”

Roger nods like he understands, but he’s always seen the stars as a bunch of pretty silver dots in no special order, and as much as he tries to see the shapes Brian talks about, he can’t, Maybe it’s his cursed eyesight. He’s not sure. Roger still loves hearing Brian talk about them though, even though he doesn’t get it. His voice gets so soft and his eyes get big and every part of him seems to light up. He could rant about the historical and spiritual significance of them for hours if he was allowed, and he doesn't mind explaining the same thing twice.

Brian points at Ursa Major then, tracing the outline with his finger. Roger keeps his eyes on Brian.

He watches his lips move as he talks about its mythology, its galaxies. When he finishes, Brian turns and meets his eyes and Roger leans in then, kissing him gently. He tastes sweet, like strawberries. He pulls away after a moment, smiling at him and pulling on his favorite curl. Brian brings his face close to his again, their noses brushing together before Brian’s lips meet his.

Roger feels his heart beginning to quicken as Brian places his hand on his jaw, caressing his face softly. He deepens the kiss and it makes Roger’s head spin. He doesn’t know when kissing Brian will stop being this overwhelming.

“I love you,” Brian says it against the shell of his ear, and Roger shivers, grabbing Brian’s arm and leaning in to kiss him again, and again, feeling his entire body heat up.

Brian is reaching under Roger’s shirt and touching the skin there, just barely, and it gives him goosebumps. He places his hand over Brian’s and Brian squeezes him then, bringing him closer. Roger finds himself on his back on the grass, underneath Brian as he kisses over his neck and collarbone so gently, and it makes his heart ache,

“Bri,” Roger whispers, his eyes falling shut as Brian attends to a very sensitive area of his neck, an area Brian _knows_ turns him into an incoherent mess. Brian hums, pressing another kiss to his lips. Soft, needy.

Roger opens his legs a little more to let Brian settle in between them while they kiss and yeah, this was a very bad idea. Brian thrusts against him, and it was so quick but he feels himself getting aroused, every nerve now receptive to Brian’s touch, his lips on his neck, his weight flush against his body.

Brian feels Roger move against him and he presses on Roger’s hips to stop him after a moment, breathing shakily and Roger can tell he’s just as turned on as he is.

Roger suddenly becomes hyper aware of where they are and it makes him breathe faster, his grip on Brian tightening. Brian puts his hand through Roger’s locks, lightly scratching his scalp and Roger is close to bursting.

“I want you,” Roger murmurs against his lips. The next kiss is bruising, desperate. Roger feels the outline of Brian’s hardness through his jeans and it makes him dizzy with want, his fingertips jumpy on Brian’s neck.

The thought of someone, anyone finding them like this makes him throb, and before he knows it, he’s talking.

“Want you to fuck me... Need it, need you.”

Brian moans. “Christ.”

“Right here," Roger says. "Want you to have me just like this."

Roger knows Brian wouldn’t, Roger’s not even sure he would. It’s dangerous for one, but the thought turns him on more than he could express, the thought of Brian pushing inside his body in full view of anyone who walks past, Roger moaning shamelessly.

“I want it so bad,” Roger is touching over Brian’s jeans, rubbing with the palm of his hand. Brian has his eyes shut, breathing harshly against Roger’s neck.

Brian leans up, looks at him then, eyes dark, searching. “Come on,” he says, voice thick.

He gets from in between Roger and grabs his arm as they stand up and start to walk quickly out of the park back to the street where they parked the car.

They barely get the back door closed behind him before Roger is removing his jeans, moving fast to unbutton Brian’s, Brian struggling a bit to get them off his long legs in the cramped backseat. Roger laughs breathlessly, reaching underneath Brian’s boxers and pulling his dick out, hard and heavy in his palm. His mouth waters, climbing up on his knees and giving Brian a few strokes. The moan he lets out is absolute music to his ears.

Roger leans in and licks a long stripe underneath before closing his mouth around the head and giving it a small suck. He takes more of him in his mouth and grips the base with his hand, moving off and back on slowly and deliberately, moaning around his length. He looks up at Brian and his stomach jumps at how fucking gorgeous he looks, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, face outlined by the orange of the streetlight.

He touches himself over his underwear, feeling Brian grow harder in his mouth. It’s intoxicating, and Roger breathes harshly through his nose as he takes him in his throat, rewarded by the broken moans Brian makes above him.

Fingers tangle in his hair and pull.

“Roger... love,” Brian says. “I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that.”

Roger hums and comes off Brian with a pop, and Brian groans at how Roger looks, lips and cheeks flushed pink, watching Brian with half-lidded eyes. He leans up and kisses him and it’s more frantic than the last, pressing close against him. Roger can hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

“You gonna get inside me, then?” Roger says against his ear.

Brian grabs Roger’s hips then, pulling him down onto the brown leather seats. Roger tries not to shake as Brian leans down over him and gets his fingers underneath his waistband , pulling them down his legs. Roger raises his hips, meeting Brian with his own hardness, unable to stop himself from rubbing against him, Brian failing to stifle a moan.

Placing a firm hand on Roger’s stomach, Brian reaches underneath the seat and zips open Roger’s duffel bag, feeling around until he finds the small lube bottle.

Roger hears Brian warm it up in his hands before he’s pressing a finger against him, watching Roger’s face closely as he pushes it slowly inside. He takes it easily, and Brian’s arousal jerks as he feels how tight he is. Roger’s head lies against the seat as Brian’s finger moves inside him. He reaches down to grab his dick, moving his hand painfully slow, not wanting to work himself up too much, just enough to relieve some of the ache.

The second makes it in easier, and by the time Brian gets three inside him, Roger is on edge, entire body pulled taut. Brian’s fingers are so long, always good to him, and expertly finds that spot that makes Roger a squirming mess. Brian feels so solid above him. He holds onto his shoulders and gets lost in the feeling, short high-pitched moans pulled out of his throat.

Brian says Roger’s name close to his ear and it vibrates through him, making him shiver.

“You want people to see you like this, love? Spread out on my fingers...” Brian’s voice is deep when he says it and Roger isn’t usually caught off guard during sex but his breath hitches, and Brian can feel his muscles tense up. “...watching you get off, how pretty you are. You want that?”

Roger gasps as Brian presses his fingers in _hard_ and he nearly starts to beg for it before Brian is finally pulling his fingers out. Brian sits back against the car door and Roger watches him as he strokes himself, wet with lube. “Come here.” His voice is thin, laced heavy with arousal.

Roger moves fast, settling over his lap, and Brian squeezes his thigh as Roger takes Brian’s dick and lines it up at his body, teeth biting heavily into his bottom lip. Roger eases down steady, making a soft whimpering noise as the head pushes in, Brian running his hands so gently along his legs.

“ _Fuck._ ” Roger hisses at the stretch, the burn creeping up next to the pleasure. Brian kisses across his neck and jaw, tells him how good he is, how gorgeous he is. It doesn’t take long before Roger can finally take the rest of him inside and sits flush against him, moving his hips in tiny movements to adjust.

The fullness of it always makes Roger breathless, how it’s too much and not enough at the same time, the maddening pleasure of it. He lifts his hips slow, falling back down and rising up slow again, settling into a steady rhythm. They move like that until the discomfort fades, and Roger grips Brian’s shoulders, head tilted forward as he starts to ride him properly. Brian keeps his hands on Roger’s legs, letting Roger take the other man how he wants, watching his face strain with concentration, shifting his hips experimentally and moaning softly when it hits him in the right places.

Roger is tight around him, his body covered with a sheen of sweat from the exertion. Brian holds onto him then, arms tight around his body as he starts to guide the pace, driving Roger down on his cock again and again, and Roger is swearing in his ear, telling him how good he feels. Brian then holds him flush against his lap, keeping him there. Roger is panting, body hot in his lap. He squirms, trying to get Brian to move.

“How long have you been thinking about it? Getting fucked in public?"

Roger whimpers. “Brian-"

“Is that what you wanted when you told me to stop here? I bet you’d go mad for it, wouldn’t you? Having an audience.” Brian just barely thrusts his hips up, keeping Roger close.

“Would you like it if I took you behind a venue, in broad daylight, bent over taking my cock. Hm?” Brian feels Roger shaking.

“Fuck, Brian, please. I can’t-”

“Want you to tell me.”

The ache that started low in Brian’s stomach in a constant throb now, thinking about fucking Roger in various places, and a new visual flashes beneath his eyes quick after the last.

“Yes,” Roger’s voice is embarrassingly high, raw. “I want it, want it so fucking bad, please. Want everybody to see me come-“

Brian moans, putting his hands back on Roger’s waist for leverage as he snaps his hips up. Brian feels Roger’s fingers tremble against his neck as fucks into him with urgency. The car is loud with the sounds of their bodies moving together, both of them having lost control of the sounds they let out, eager for release. A particularly hard thrust causes Roger to shudder, his dick sliding wet against Brian’s stomach.

“Oh, fuck,” he moans, slamming his hips down to replicate the feeling, mouth falling open. Brian knows he’s close.

“That’s it, love,” Brian says. They quickly find a rhythm, Brian’s hips rising to meet Roger on every downward thrust, hitting Roger’s prostate every other second. Roger’s hand flies to the top of the front seat, gripping it for dear life as Brian speeds up, feeling every inch, every pant against his overheated skin.

“I’m gonna come-” Roger says quietly, and Brian barely catches it. He feels Roger sink his nails in his shoulder before going limp in his arms and shaking, wetness soaking his front and Roger tightening around him.

It takes one, two more thrusts, and Brian pulls out of Roger, hand wrapping around his dick, stroking it just a few times before he releases over his hand, swearing under his breath.

Roger leans in and kisses him through it, gently pulling on Brian’s softening length. He strokes him through the remaining aftershocks and kisses his face, across his jaw and cheeks. They both take a minute to catch their breath before Roger grabs a towel from their bag and cleans them up as much as he can. They wrestle their clothes on afterwards, melting back into the seats, neither of them in a rush to get home just yet. Brian settles close to Roger, lazily threading his fingers in the other man’s hair. Roger lights a cigarette.

“I wouldn’t mind coming back here,” Roger says, smiling.

“Of course you wouldn’t, you deviant,” Brian answers with a laugh. Roger shoves him. “Oh please, Brian. You loved it.”

“Possibly.” Brian says, hiding his smile. “We should probably start heading back, love."

Roger yawns, every part of him exhausted. He feels so content, though, still lingering on a high from probably the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life.

“Would you do it, though? If I asked?” Roger says it quietly, half expecting Brian not to answer, but he does. “Dunno. Are you asking?” Roger shrugs. “Just a thought.” His mouth quirks up in the slightest way, climbing back into the front, feeling Brian smack his ass before he gets into the driver’s seat, starting the ignition.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 this is my first time writing this pairing aah. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
